17 años
by RdePicas
Summary: Pensó que era demasiado joven cuando le vio aparecer en el puesto de mando. H. Sulu X P. Chekov ONESHOT REESCRITO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas! como hay poquito de esta pareja he reecrito este fic que hice hace tiempo y le he dado un segundo capitulo. Espero que os guste a todas ^^**

* * *

><p>Pensó que era excesivamente joven cuando le vio aparecer en el puesto de mando y que era demasiado flaco cuando al sentarse a su lado en el cuadro de controles y toqueteó botones para familiarizarse con ellos.<br>Que su acento era demasiado gracioso para tomarle en serio y que su perfil suave, su nariz larga y sus ojos fijos le hacían parecer una estatua romana.  
>Entonces él recién llegado volvió su rostro, y se presentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.<p>

Y pensó en que le quería para él solo.

Hikaru tuvo que golpearse la cabeza mentalmente. Basta.

Había estado demasiado ocupado mirando al nuevo alférez; tanto que no se preocupó de hacer bien su primer trabajo como piloto en funciones de la federación y fue el vulcano quien le corrigió ante la atenta mirada del capitán Pike.

Viaje inaugural de la Enterprise, nave estrella de la flota y había sido incapaz de arrancarla a la primera.

Mierda.

Pike le había llamado"niño prodigio ruso", y por dios que lo era.

Lo había tenido claro desde el momento en que casi se había matado junto a Kirk en aquella maldita caída caída desde la estratosfera de Vulcano. Era imposible salvarlos. Demasiado rápido para centrar las coordenadas del teletransporte. Sulu lo sabía mientras sentía como su cuerpo ganaba velocidad al acercarse más y más al planeta. Rezó a algo. No supo a que.  
>Después un golpe y calma, no había tierra...solo metal.<br>El metal de una base transportadora.

Y al abrir los ojos y verse materializado en la nave después de la energización allí estaba él, casi sobre el panel de control con un grito de alegría llenándole la boca.

Le habría besado.  
>Si no hubiesen estado en un maldito contraataque galáctico le habría besado allí mismo.<p>

Llevaba varias semanas viéndole corretear por la nave sin atreverse nada mas que a frases reglamentarias, conversaciones sobre el tiempo y miradas cómplices cuando algo de trabajo en equipo les salía bien.

Por eso se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de su habitación y verle allí plantado, a punto de llamar.

-¿Te ibas tu?- el piloto dudó un instante.

-Iba a acercarme al invernadero a ver unas semillas que han llegado- los ojos del alférez se apagaron y quedaron fijos en el suelo. Llevaba todavía el uniforme de la condecoración ocurrida hacía unas horas en la que la federación les había llenado de halagos por haber salvado el planeta. Era la primera vez que le veía vistiendo un color que no era el reglamentario de la nave y eso le hizo dudar. ¿Que más podía decir?  
>No soportaba que aquellos ojos grises dejaran de mirarle- ¿me acompaña?<p>

Y los ojos volvieron con un gesto de camaradería inesperado y un asentimiento dudoso por algo que el japonés no podia describir, o sí podia, pero no quiso autoengañarse.  
>No de aquel modo tan cruel.<p>

Y después el joven ruso se puso a su lado en silencio para avanzar juntos.

-Filicidades por el reconocimiento- era nervioso, se frotaba las manos al hablar y sonreía bajo.

-El reconocimiento también se lo han dado a usted- tenía 8 años menos que él; algo que le revolvió la conciencia al piloto- es más; el plan de atacar desde detrás de Saturno y sus lunas fue suyo- sonrió hacía el frente, evitando volverse hacia su acompañante, para que este no viese como sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente- y volver invisible a todos los scanners a una nave de la federación entera no es fácil.

El joven rubio le miró y boqueó, como no encontrando las palabras para responderle.

-Solo confié en el piloto.

El invernadero era un sitio tranquilo, silencioso y con unos olores que transportaban a los bosques de la Tierra y por eso Hikaru Sulu estaba enamorado de él.  
>Le gustaba pasar sus horas muertas y descansos en aquel pedacito de Tierra que cruzaba con ellos el espacio profundo.<p>

-Es extrania la Enterprise tan vacía- murmuró el menor sacándole de sus pensamientos; parecía ser la primera vez que pisaba aquella sala.

-Bueno, de normal por este ala ya viene poca gente- suspiró- y teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo todos deben estar en el bar bebiendo de lo lindo para celebrar todo lo acumulado…-silencio; se miraron un segundo como lo hacían en el puente de mando cuando lograban hacer algo bien juntos sin ni siquiera hablarse y después estallaron a reír. El niño prodigio tenia una forma especial de mirar, bajando la cabeza para entrecerrar los ojos con gesto despistado- pues…creo que nos hemos quedado solos.

-Solos- repitió Pavel pensativo. Y Sulu se dio cuenta de lo inmensa que sonaba esa palabra en boca de su acompañante. Silencio.  
>Porque ahora algo apretaba el pecho del mayor; todo era como aquella vez en que confundió las atenciones de otro estudiante con algo más y el precio a pagar habia sido perder a aquel pedazo de estúpido para siempre; y la amistad...y la intimidad...y todo.<br>Se repitió un par de veces que el ruso solo era su compañero, su colega, que sus manos huesudas estaban prohibidas.  
>Prohibidas hasta en sueños.<br>Pero seguro que eran frías, y secas...suaves.  
>Igual que la piel de su cuello; Dios, como le gustaba verle ladearlo cuando pensaba en coordenadas espaciales, en triangulación o leyendo alguno de sus manuales de astrofísica.<p>

Le sentía trastear tímidamente cosas tras de él  
>Ojos en su nueva adquisición botánica pensando en que tal vez alguien entraría para acabar con aquel ambiente que se había enrarecido de golpe.<br>Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo. Ni siquiera apartó los ojos de sus semillas esparcidas por la mesa, aunque en aquel momento le importasen un carajo.

-¿Ud no bebe?

-Oh….Io bebo vodka…pero no consigo incontrarlo en la estación ispacial- Hikaru había probado el vodka un par de veces y en cada ocasión había acabado lo suficientemente perjudicado como para no volver a querer saber de esa maldita bebida en una temporada; vodka. Se giró a mirarle con una sonrisa mientras el pecho del menor se llenaba de orgullo- es un invento Ruso…-de nuevo y ligeramente más distendidos, rieron los dos.

-¿No es muy niño para esas bebidas?- no pregunto con malicia, pero al instante los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron con gesto cansado.

-Tengo diesiciete anios, señor. Io soy bastante mayor para haber participado en una bataia.

-Perdone alférez- dudó el piloto- no lo decía con esa intención.

-Pero todos lo hacen- prácticamente se desplomó derrotado en uno de los taburetes cercanos al tiempo que suspiraba- todos dicen que io niño, io gracioso- hablaba tranquilo, pero era obvio que no lo estaba. - pero la gente siempre olvida que io soy físico espacial y mejor con los números que nadie de mi promoción….y que io gané varios concursos de las universidades mas prestigiosas de matemáticas puras, coordenadas ispaciales… todo el mundo si olvida de eso...ya no sé que hacer para que la gente me tome en serio...- dudó un segundo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo antes de clavar sus ojos claros en los del piloto.-Lo siento. No pretendía recitarle mi curriculum, solo quería que …- un encogimiento de hombros-viera que io soy bueno.

-Creo que es Ud. muy bueno- Sulu se acercó lentamente a él, como quien se acerca a un animal y teme asustarlo.

-Io creo que Ud. es fantástico-ni siquiera apartó la mirada al decirlo; solo sonrió de medio lado apretando los labio, como avergonzado ante la sorpresa del mayor- me dijo el keptan Kurk que derrotó a los romulanos con una espada- su tono de voz reflejó algo entre admiración y alegría al decir aquella frase, como si de repente acabase de recordar las andanzas de un súper héroe- me dijo que le salvó.

-Y usted nos salvó a los dos- y de repente estaban muy juntos.

Chekov sentado y Sulu frente a él.

Tan cerca que la cabeza del oficial ruso casi podía tocar el pecho del asiatico.

-Io solo puse números en una pantalla- se encogió de hombros un momento- es mi único que sé hacer...

-Si no fuera por usted el capitán y yo estaríamos muertos y no habría Tierra, ni agradecimiento ni nada- sonrió ante la cara cada vez mas colorada que el alférez intentaba esconder-así que me retracto y espero que acepte mis disculpas: puede beber todo el vodka que quiera.

No lo esperó. Ni sus largos años de entrenamiento de combate le habían preparado para lo que vino tras esa frase; un segundo y el niño ruso estaba sentado en el taburete. Al segundo siguiente colgaba de su cuello y había estampado los labios contra los suyos sin moverlos. Como si hubiese tropezado, solo que no.  
>Y eran fríos y carnosos y secos.<br>Y habían saboreado algo dulce hacía muy poco.

Retrocedió unos pasos con el joven colgado de sus hombros hasta que este pareció recordar algo y le soltó dudando.

-Disculpe …io…-ahora su cara estaba tan roja que debía dolerle y miraba a todos lados menos al rostro del mayor, que, apoyándose en una mesa cercana si que era incapaz de apatar los ojos de él- no si enfade …ha sido una istupidez.

Pero Hikaru Sulu no estaba enfadado, ni avergonzado; solo sorprendido.  
>Y la sorpresa desapareció dando paso a un hormigueo en el estómago que crecía y crecía a medida que Pavel buscaba mas y mas excusas para disculpar lo que él había considerado una locura.<p>

-Sirá mejor qui mi marche- no llegó a dar un paso.

En un instante vio sus muñecas atrapadas y como el mayor lo acorralaba contra una mesa.  
>Cerró los ojos por reflejo esperando un golpe; pero tras un segundo solo se encontró con la boca del piloto contra la suya de nuevo, forzandole a abrirla para buscar su lengua, para tratar de saber que era lo que sabía dulce en él, para humedecer aquellos labios inexpertos que le respondían con todas las dudas del mundo.<br>Soltó las muñecas para poder entrelazar las manos; huesudas, finas...entre las suyas callosas y solo se separó para que pudiese tomar aire, aprovechando para mirarle, para encontrarlo aún mas encendido y con los ojos hinchados.

-No te marchas- no fue una petición, pero el alférez asintió con rapidez aún algo aturdido; se metió entre sus piernas, sujetándole el rostro, obligándolo a mirarle- eres lo mas increíble de toda la federación y no voy a dejar que te marches.

Y ahí empezó una pelea de besos apresurados y profundos, caricias intensas que apartaban y movían la molesta ropa, mordiscos y susurros.  
>Chekov,respondía a los ataques mejor de lo que el piloto había imaginado en ningún sueño, apartándo todo lo que le separaba de la piel del mayor y haciéndole jadear mientras con sus manos frías acariciaba cualquier marca o pliegue de su cuerpo.<br>El piloto comenzaba a perder la cabeza y abandonó los labios para bajar hasta aquel cuello largo y blanco que latía enrojeciéndose a cada caricia y vibraba de forma deliciosa a cada palabra que el más joven pronunciaba en un idioma que Sulu no entendía.

La luz volvió a su mente un segundo y antes de no poder, definitivamente, parar, el japonés acercó la boca a la oreja del ruso y susurró:-creo que sé donde conseguir vodka. Te apetece que probemos? Podemos ir a mi habitación y seguir con esta fiesta con mas calma.

-Pretende emborracharme, siñor?- respondió susurrante el otro con un tono divertido- le advierto que puedo beber mucho.

-Eso a sonado a un "sí"- sonrió. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo cap. **

**decir solo que como muy bien me apuntasteis Chekov en la primera parte me quedó muy tímido. Soy consciente de que el Chekov de la serie original está mucho más loco (de echo es el que la lia con Scotty) pero realmente en el nuevo universo tiene solo 17 años...no sé...veo normal que en temas de amor sea algo más tímido.**

**En fin. A ver que os parece este segundo ^^ Muchos besos a todas**

* * *

><p>Faltaba algo más de media hora para que Pavel terminase su turno y el teniente Sulu aprovechaba la tranquilidad para entrenar a un par de reclutas recién llegados que habían mostrado interés por la disciplina de la espada.<br>Había pasado sus años de aprendizaje pensando que el viejo maestro de aquel dojo californiano que le había enseñado a defenderse había sido demasiado estricto con él.  
>Ahora, Hikaru Sulu era casi peor; porque ya había visto batallas, porque sabía que ser condescendiente con aquellos muchachos no les salvaría la vida y no quería llevar a nadie sobre su conciencia.<br>Corrigió la postura del más joven, casi tan flaco como el alférez haciéndole relajar los hombros.  
>Ni siquiera habían empuñado una espada de verdad. Pesaban el doble.<br>Pensó en que les dejaría usar la suya en cuanto sus golpes fuesen limpios para que pudiesen sentir la diferencia.  
>La madera no era metal. Parecía una afirmación estúpida pero a él le costó años aprenderlo.<br>La madera era cálida, flexible, orgánica, tosca y contundente.  
>El metal era frío y olía a muerte y agua<br>Y silbaba; como si el aire se quejase cuando lo cortaban.

El teniente recordaba a menudo la primera vez que atravesó a alguien con el metal. No era un enemigo y no le mató.  
>Era un compañero de la escuela con el que quiso jugar. Eran casi niños y los bokens parecían para estúpidos. Se la hundió en el hombro sin ni notarlo.<br>El cuerpo humano le pareció hecho de mantequilla.  
>Y al volver los ojos allí estaba él, sentado en uno de los bancos del gimnasio esperando pacientemente a que terminase con una sonrisa.<p>

Desde un encuentro furtivo en el invernadero y una noche de borrachera y besos ambos estaban en una ¿relación?  
>Ni lo sabía.<br>Pero que carajo importaba.  
>Le hizo un gesto para informarle de que terminaban en un momento y le vió asentir.<br>Se sentía bien por primera vez en años y no deseaba otra cosa que pasar cuanto más tiempo pudiese con el artillero rubio que le sonreía junto a la entrada.

Al despedirse de sus estudiantes trató de no parecer nervioso; pero lo cierto era que lo estaba.  
>Nada le desestabilizaba más que aquellos ojos claros y su forma de entrecerrarse al meditar cualquier cosa.<br>- Eres un profesor muy estricto.  
>-Los romulanos o los klingons serán algo más duros que yo- se secó la cara con una toalla antes de dar un trago de agua- ¿me arreglo y bajamos al área de descanso?<br>El artificiero asintió pero desde luego el área de descanso no era lo que el mayor tenía en mente desde hacía ya una semana.  
>Pasaban allí prácticamente todos sus ratos libres; jugando al ajedrez, intercambiando libros de física o simplemente oyendo al joven ruso hablar sobre su patria, el tiempo en la academia o quejándose de sus compañeros de cuarto. Lo pasaba bien, pero siempre había demasiada gente.<br>Quería la alférez para él, solo para él durante un rato pero temía el momento en que ambos se quedasen de nuevo a solas.

Tenía 17 años y eso seguía clavado en su cerebro. 17 malditos años.  
>Él era el mayor, el responsable y había cosas que desde luego ni pensaba en hacerle hasta estar seguro de que era lo que Pavel quería.<br>Por eso buscaba los sitios con gente; los lugares en que no pudiesen pasar de los besos o los juegos con las manos.  
>Porque era tan niño que le asustaba y no quería estropear todo aquello.<p>

Por eso le lanzó una mirada de extrañez cuando comenzó a caminar a su lado comentando la calibración de la nave que había hecho aquella mañana con Scoty.  
>Le había dicho que iba a cambiarse y irían a la sala de descanso. ¿Pensaba acompañarle a su habitación?<br>¿No lo esperaría en la sala de recreo?  
>Tal vez no había sido lo bastante claro.<br>Mierda.  
>Bueno. Una ducha rápida, vestirse y salir de la cuarto tan rápido como pudiese.<br>Pasó el resto del camino recordándose todo lo que suponía tener 17 años y rezando para que alguno de sus otros dos compañeros no estuviese de servicio.  
>Hacía sólo dos semanas que habían estado allí a solas regalándose besos y caricias y había tenido que parar por las dudas del menor.<br>Eran demasiadas aunque no dijese nada. Y desde entonces se sentía morir.

La inocencia de Pavel le hizo sonreír, mientras éste contaba su discursión con Scoty por los cañones del ala derecha. Iba a meterse en la cueva del lobo sin darse ni cuenta, pero no...no podía hacerle nada.  
>No haría nada.<br>No pasaría nada.  
>Abrió la puerta para descubrir que sus compañeros estaban de servicio y dejó caer la bolsa con el material sobre la cama con gesto cansado.<br>-Pónte cómodo- tanteó los cajones un instante rebuscando ropa limpia- no tardaré...voy a...

La frase terminaba mentando una ducha y algo de una cena pero se cortó cuando los finos brazos del artillero le abrazaron desde atrás.  
>Al sentir su pecho contra la espalda y la boca cosquilleándole en la nuca.<br>Hikaru suspiró apoyándose en el armario cuando sus piernas flaquearon, cerrándo los ojos, incapaz de apartar aquellas manos que comenzaban a meterse entre su ropa. ¿Cuanto auto control podía tener un hombre?  
>Parecía que el menor quería averiguarlo cuando subió su camisa para besarle la espalda con tranquilidad, agarrándole de la cadera para morder y pegarse aún más a él.<br>Tenía que parar aquello...tenía 17 años...  
>Giró sobre sus talones para encararle, sin saber exactamente que era lo que quería decir, pero dio igual; el rubio atrapó su boca haciendo que la espalda le golpease contra el armario, con la misma desesperación que en el invernadero, la misma ansia y nervios, murmurando cuando sus labios se separaban en aquel idioma que el piloto no entendía pero que comenzaba a tener sobre él el mismo efecto que algún hechizo.<br>Basta.  
>Le tomó de los hombros para girar, para dejarlo a él contra el armario, para arrancar, romper, quitar o ni sabía su camiseta amarilla, morderle el cuello, el pecho y meterse entre sus piernas a empujar a sentir como se revolvía, a gemir su nombre entre suspiros.<br>Mierda ¿y el autocontrol?  
>Apretó sus rizos rubios para hacerle ladear cabeza y poder morder la piel con fuerza.<br>Ni siquiera en la noche de borrachera habían llegado tan lejos.  
>Su piel blanca.<br>Sus manos finas.  
>Sus largas piernas.<br>Podían volver loco a cualquiera.  
>Embistió de nuevo contra su cuerpo sin dejar de clavarle los dientes, haciéndo que la puerta del armario se resintiese con el peso de ambos y los jadeos de Pavel se conviertieron durante un instante en gemidos, en temblor, en un agarre a sus hombros como si temiese caer.<br>Después de un segundo el flaco cuerpo pareció perder la fuerza por completo y el mayor sonrió besando su cuello.  
>-¿que ha pasado?- claro que lo sabía, pero pensaba vengarse de él por haberle arrinconado de aquel modo.<br>-Mierda...lo siento- se tapó la cara enrojecida con la mano y tragó saliva- lo siento...io...-  
>Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del piloto mas por esconderse que por buscar recuperar el aliento.<br>-Es normal si no tienes...- ante la incomodidad del mas joven Hikaru se aguantaba la risa-...experiencia. No te preocupes...he querido correr demasiado.- Ahora fue el alferez el que sonrió contra su piel- date una ducha y te presto ropa límpia.  
>Los ojos azules aun ligeramente vidriados se clavaron en los suyos.<br>-Pensaba que no ibas a tratarme mas como niño.  
>Le pareció ligeramente molesto esta vez; con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fijos.<br>-No queria sonar asi- mierda- es solo que...  
>-Tengo 17 anios...<br>-Quiero que estés bien.  
>Los ojos azules dudaron un segundo.<br>-Estoy bien- y las manos finas volvieron bajo su camisa para quitarla del todo esta vez y pasar los dedos sobre el pecho- tenía ganas de que dijaras de huir- se encogió de hombros antes de apartarle de un suave empujón.  
>Sulu siguió su fina figura con los ojos por la habitación y le vió quitar la bolsa de deporte de la cama.<br>-Pavel...  
>-Ven- sus piernas parecían mas largas en los pantalones negros del uniforme y su pecho era blanco y salpicado por pecas. Y el mayor fue, y se dejó tumbar en la cama entre besos y caricias; permitiéndole hacer con calma, sintiéndo como forcejeaba con sus zapatos y pantalones hasta que toda la ropa hubo desaparecido.<br>Nunca nadie había conseguído excitarle del modo en que lo hacía el alférez, nadie.  
>Relajó la cabeza en la almohada para dejarse acariciar por los largos dedos huesudos que se perdían en su pelo, su mentón, su cuello, su pecho.<br>La cama se hundió ligeramente cuando el menor subió; para quedarse un instante sobre su cuerpo hincado en manos y rodillas, separándole las piernas mientras le murmuraba en el oído.

-¿Algún día me traducirás que es lo que dices?-sonrisa y negación con la cabeza- vamos...me estoy quedando quieto- los besos se detuvieron un instante y la boca se pegó al lobulo de su oreja de nuevo; al volver a hablar su tono de voz era ligeramente mas grave, detallando de forma lenta como se había excitado al verle corrigiendo a los dos chicos en el entrenamiento.  
>Bajó la mano hasta el estómago del piloto y la dejó allí sin dejar de describirle en tono bajo como le miraba cuando estaba a los mandos de la nave.<br>Como le imaginaba con su espada.  
>Como soñaba con él.<br>Y Sulu supo que hubiese sido mejor que todo aquello se quedase en ruso, como alguna de las frases que de vez en cuando aparecían como pedazos inconexos entre las descripciones del menor sobre las que ya no se atrevía a preguntar.  
>Los largos dedos siguieron bajando hasta atraparle, apretando ligeramente para sentir como se endurecía latiendo en su mano mientras aquella voz, aquel acento ruso que ya no era dulce ni gracioso seguía exponiéndole punto por punto todas las veces que había soñado con arrancárle la ropa como si estuviese recitando la lección de física.<br>Lento, seguro y grave  
>La mano no se movía y entre frase y frase el joven le besaba de forma distraída.<br>Se oía un jadeo sordo y bajo en la habitación; el asiático tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que eran suyos.  
>-¿Sigo pareciéndo un niño?<br>-Veo que te diviertes- la mano bajó de forma lenta, apretándo con el pulgar la carne maltratada por aquellas malditas palabras.  
>-Quería istar contigo- el tono volvió a ser el de siempre y subió la cabeza para regarle una sonrisa y clavar los ojos en los suyos.<br>Más abajo; Pavel quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas sin dejar de mirarle y comenzó a deslizar los dedos, resbalando en la piel.  
>Pese a todo estaba completamente rojo.<br>El mayor cerró los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de mantener las fuerzas y no terminar en aquellas caricias.  
>Ni siquiera le había quitado los pantalones, y le tenía allí, sentado como una maldita geisa entre sus piernas acariciandole de forma abandonada.<br>Lenta.  
>Cada poco una de las mano se perdía por sus muslos, apretándolos, buscando reacción, jadeos, o espasmos.<br>Sentía como le miraba pese a tener los ojos cerrados.  
>-¿Tu has pensado en mi?-Ahora si que el color comenzó a subir en la cara del mayor. No quiso comprobar en que estado estaba su voz, de modo que se limitó a sonreír y asentir ligeramente.<br>Maldito crí podía jugar con su cordura de ese modo...- confesión por confesión.

Las largas manos seguían regalándole caricias suaves. Le oyó sonreír.  
>Tomó aire y comezó a describir como le gustaba mirarle mientras trabajaba en las pantallas de triangulación, como le gustaba su olor, sus rizos. Como su boca le volvía loco.<br>Las manos no se detenían pero no era lo bastante rápido como para hacerle terminar.  
>Le contó que su fantasia mas recurrente era tenerle bajo la mesa del cuadro de control.<br>Rió.  
>Después maldijo a Russia por tenerle así. No en voz alta.<br>Nunca en voz alta.

Después iba a contar algo mas, pero los dedos bajaron a acariciarle casi en la base mientras un tímido contacto con la lengua casi le hace saltar de la cama.  
>Se incorporó sobre los hombros para mirarle y verle inclinado sobre él, comenzando a rodearle con la boca.<br>17 años, era la primera vez que hacía aquello y a Hikaru Sulu no le quedaba moral para pararle.  
>Algo estaba muy mal y probablemente se sentiría como un pervertidor de menores en cuanto tuviese alguna neurona que no estuviera absorta en recitar los manuales del cuadro de mando para evitar terminar allí mismo.<br>Los labios tantearon dudosos unos instantes, acostumbrándose al sabor amargo antes de resbalar hacia abajo y comenzar a moverse.  
>Aquello estaba definitivamente mal.<br>¿Que fue del "tomamos una copa en el área de descanso"?  
>Ah si.<br>Se había ido al carajo.  
>Joder, había imaginado aquello más veces de las que podía contar con los dedos.<br>Pero era mejor.  
>Incluso cuando los instantes de duda dejaban claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sobretodo entonces.<br>Porque era la primera vez que le hacía aquello a alguien.  
>La primera que alguien le veía de aquel modo.<br>Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal.

Y las manos se agarraron a su cadera con fuerza como tantas veces habían hecho en sus sueños y el mayor se incorporó sobre los antebrazos para verle.  
>Avergonzado, excitado y con el pulso tan acelerado que se veía en el cuello a simple vista.<br>Recordó como había terminado contra el armario y que por tanto seguía empapado y sucio.  
>Un escalofrío le hizo saber que su cuerpo no aguantaba mas y le apartó como pudo, para jadear su nombre mientras se retorcía apretándole el cabello entre las manos.<br>Cayó agotado, y el menor se tumbó sobre él.  
>Ni siquiera le había quitado los patalones.<p>

Rió un segundo en que el más joven le miró confundido.

17 años...17 malditos años...


End file.
